


Happy New Year! (And Happy Holidays! Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [13]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles Gets Stoned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik is a Sweetheart, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, New Year's Eve, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles gets stoned on New Year's Eve...





	Happy New Year! (And Happy Holidays! Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Happy Holidays!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416474) by [terrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrae/pseuds/terrae). 
  * In response to a prompt by [terrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrae/pseuds/terrae) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



Erik was getting old. All he wanted was to go to bed.

But it was 11:10 on New Year's Eve, and he and Charles were hosting a party.

So sleep was not an option.

He sighed and glanced about the room, and his eyes lit on Charles, resplendent in a crisp white button-down and midnight-blue slacks, regaling Moira MacTaggert with some tale or other that had her laughing. Even after nearly a quarter-century together, the man could still take his breath away. Maybe there were new lines around his eyes and mouth, maybe his hair was greyer and a little thinner, but he was still gorgeous.

He caught Erik staring, and his crimson lips curved in a grin. “Come here,” he mouthed. “Bring champagne.”

Erik snagged two flutes on his way across the room. Moira saw him coming and wisely retreated. He closed on Charles, bent and stole a kiss, only to pull back then sniff his hair. “Am I smelling weed?” He was, of course; the acrid stench was unmistakable. 

Charles gave him an insouciant grin, his cobalt eyes glassy and over-bright. “Maybe.”

“Where did you get weed? Sean?” Sean was one of Charles' TA's and a total stoner.

“Who else?” Charles giggled. Actually giggled. “Now give me my champagne. And another kiss.”

“No. I need to go put the fear of God into your TA.”

“Don't hurt him, darling.”

Erik sighed. Charles was hard to resist, even when he was stoned. “All right. I promise. I'll just yell at him a bit.”

“Good. Now kiss me and swear you'll be back before the ball drops.”

Erik kept both promises.

*****

By the time the last of the guests shambled out, Erik was ready to collapse. Charles had come down quite a bit from his high, though his grin remained a little goofy, and he kept eating the leftover hors d'oeuvres. 

Erik staggered into their bedroom, collapsed face-down on the bed. “I'm not moving for a week.”

“Yes, you are,” Charles said. “You're on my side of the bed.”

Erik sighed dramatically and rolled over. “Better?”

“Much.”

Erik gazed up at his husband, wanting to peel him out of that white dress shirt but too worn out to act on the urge.

“All you had to do was ask.” Charles' eyes glowed like star sapphires, and his fingers went to one cuff then the other, unfastening them slowly.

“I didn't ask,” Erik protested. “I'm too tired.”

“You were thinking very loudly.” Charles pulled his shirttails from his pants and began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing fair, freckled skin and toned muscle.

“You're a tease.”

“Well, yes, but I'm your tease.” He unbuttoned the last buttons, let the soft cotton slip off his broad shoulders, and Erik found he was no longer quite so tired.

“Come here.”

“As you wish.” Charles transferred onto the mattress, snuggled up against him. “So are you still too tired?”

Maybe he wasn't, after all...


End file.
